Treasure My Heart
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: One-shots relating to my story 'Hold My Heart'. None of these will make sense unless that story is read first. Stories range from K - M and warnings will be given if any are needed on each story.
1. PuckKurt at Junior Prom (ref Ch 23)

**This is the first of the one-shots! yay! It's for Patricia Sage who asked if I could write this. I know it's short but I wasn't sure how to drag it out without making it ridiculous. I hope the guys enjoy, a couple more coming your way soon :)  
**

**And I give you Puck dancing with Kurt at Prom.  
**

* * *

Kurt was shaking with fear as he slowly made his way up to the stage to accept his crown. The only reason he had run screaming from the room when Figgins called his name as Prom Queen was the fact that most of his friends were standing around him and immediately reached for him and also because he thought immediately of James and how James would have told him to just be strong, that those idiots couldn't touch him.

He took a deep breath as Figgins placed the crown on his head, ignoring the looks of disgust and smug smirks from the audience. He focused on his friends, how they were all smiling and nodding encouragingly as he moved to the microphone.

Kurt glanced nervously at Karofsky who was refusing to look at him before looking back out at the crowd.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton," he finally said, his voice a lot clearer than he thought it would be.

"Woo Kurt!" Sam shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The New Directions all started clapping and eventually most of the students joined in. Figgins grinned and clapped Kurt on the back, sending he and Karofsky onto the floor for their traditional dance.

Kurt looked at him shyly but Karofsky just gave him a look of deep disgust and rushed off as the music started, leaving Kurt standing by himself with a crowd of people glaring at him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do here. Should he run off too? Would people attack him if he did? Would people attack him if he remained standing where he was?

"Porcelain."

Kurt jumped and spun around to find Puck standing by him.

"Noah?"

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" Puck questioned, holding out his hand and grinning devilishly at Kurt. His eyes flicked to the group surrounding them in a way that clearly said 'fuck 'em, Kurt'. Kurt grinned back and took Puck's hand.

"Of course, you can," he agreed and then gasped as Puck yanked him in close. He laughed as they started to dance, amused and impressed by Puck's talent. Of course Kurt knew he could dance well enough – they were in Glee Club together after all – but he just didn't realise how well exactly.

Puck grinned at Kurt's obvious delight when he spun him away from his body then drew him back. They danced around the circle of students until finally some of their friends decided to join in and eventually the rest of the student body was dancing too.

"Thank you," Kurt managed to get out when Puck pulled him close and out of the way of a couple shoving past.

"Anytime," Puck replied with a wink. "I'm really sick of people thinking they can push you around. But tonight I think you showed them."

"Yeah?" Kurt blushed happily. Puck nodded causing a thrill of pride to sweep through him.

"James would be proud of you, he always wanted you to stand up for yourself. You know, you're the strongest person I know." Puck shifted a little embarrassed. "Look, don't tell anyone but I admire you for the way you just keep pushing on despite all the dickwads giving you shit."

Kurt smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, tough guy."

Puck shoved him playfully. "I've always got your back, Hummel."

"I know, Puck. Thank you."

Puck rolled his eyes and started them dancing properly again, Kurt smiling happily the whole time, unable to believe the luck he'd had in the friend department. He would trade them for anything, not even not having to deal with homophobic crap all day every day. They were his whole world.


	2. Deleted Sex Scene 1

**Deleted sex scene. I deleted this for the reason that I know this particular kink is a squick for most people so WARNING BELOW  
**

**WARNINGS: LACTATION KINK  
**

**Don't ask why I find it a little hot, I'm not sure why but I read this amazing werewolf GKM fill where Blaine was obsessed with Kurt's nipples and when he got him pregnant and he started lactating Blaine was really turned on by it and it was just really hot. Skip this if it squicks you, I just thought I'd publish it for anyone who isn't bothered.  
**

* * *

Kurt's mouth continued down, his tongue lapping out over Blaine's skin and he shut his eyes, moaning softly at the sensation. Kurt's mouth closed around his nipple as usual and he started to suck before jolting back, blinking in surprise. Blaine looked up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Um... Blaine, I think..." Kurt shook his head, a slow smile starting on his face. "You're lactating."

Blaine looked down at his chest in shock. He'd heard that sometimes carriers did lactate but he didn't think it would happen to him. Though... his chest had been feeling a little weird lately. He looked up at Kurt warily, worried this would freak him out but found his eyes blown wide with lust, locked onto the nipple he'd recently vacated.

"Um... Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt dropped down again. "Kurt what're you- _Oh..._" Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt started to suck on his nipple again and this time he could feel a strange pulling sensation from the right side of his chest as Kurt drank from him.

"_Fuck..._" Blaine groaned, strangely turned on by the idea that Kurt was actually drinking breast milk from his body.

Kurt lifted his head, a drop of white liquid on his bottom lip and Blaine lifted himself up to lick it off. It was strangely sweet, very different from real milk.

"You have no idea how fucking hot this is," Kurt whispered. Blaine blushed. "I need to fuck you while I do this. Hang on."

Kurt reached over for the lube and spread in on his fingers, reaching down to open Blaine up. He dropped back onto the bed, writhing and moaning as Kurt's fingers stretched him open, brushing over his prostate on occasion. Impatient, Kurt didn't take as long as normal and withdrew his hand, slicking his cock up and positioning himself, a little awkwardly because of Blaine's swollen body and thrust in, bottoming out in one go, Blaine crying out as the fullness came so quickly, pleasure shooting through his body.

"Fuck me," he begged. "Please Kurt, fuck me. Hard. I need it."

"Hang on." Kurt moved into a better position and resumed his suckling of Blaine's nipple, moaning around it as he drew out more of the milk before starting a slow rhythm in and out of his very pregnant, lactating boyfriend.

Blaine was moaning at first but after a while he was practically sobbing at the lack of stimulation, Kurt leisurely moving inside him as he drank greedily from his chest.

"Please, _please_," Blaine begged. "_I need you to fuck me Kurt Hummel!_" His request was almost a shout and Kurt lifted his head, looking dazed and sated before dropping to his elbows, either side of Blaine's swollen stomach and began to thrust hard and fast into him, procuring swear words and screams of pleasure from Blaine whose hands were in his hair, clutching hard.

Within several thrusts Blaine was coming, Kurt not even having to touch him once and two thrusts afterwards Kurt followed, overcome by how wrecked Blaine looked, whimpering from his orgasm with a dribble of milk trailing down his chest from where Kurt had been. He slowly pulled out, licked up the white trail of milk and collapsed beside Blaine, snuggling in close.

Blaine wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"You're incredible," Kurt murmured. "And you have to let me do that again."

"I had no idea you were so kinky," Blaine teased.

"We're just getting started, baby. Wait until your belly is gone, I have a whole bunch of surprises for you. Naughty, dirty surprises that my father would probably suffer another heart attack from if he ever found out."

Blaine moaned. "I can't get hard again that fast, Kurt."

He chuckled and lifted himself up, kissing Blaine softly before getting off the bed to grab a cloth to clean them both up.


End file.
